


The Beach

by dracomalfoy



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Beach Sex, F/F, Fingerfucking, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-29
Updated: 2011-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-28 09:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracomalfoy/pseuds/dracomalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faith shows Buffy how to have some fun at the beach. Warnings: public sex, fingering.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beach

Buffy was laying back in her beach chair, head to the side, eyes closed. The sound of the waves was soothing, reminding her of when she would come here with her family as a child. Her mom would always pack a picnic and Buffy would make sand castles, only to trample them over before she had to leave and go back home. Now, she sat back, sun beating on her face, letting it kiss tiny freckles into her flawless skin.

She sat there in silence, taking in the warm breeze until she felt someone sit down in the chair next to her.

"The water's nice, B. You should come in with me."

Buffy turned her head towards the voice and smiled, keeping her eyes closed. "Maybe later."

Faith smirked and leaned back, her body glimmering with droplets of salty ocean water.

"Aw come on. You're wearin' that sexy bikini and everything. Don't tell me you got all dressed up for nothin'?"

The blonde finally opened her eyes. "I'm happy here."

"Fine, I'm just sayin' you're missin' out on a good time."

Buffy's smile widened as she shifted her gaze to Faith's dark brown eyes. "I can still have a good time." She reached her hand out and rubbed the top of the other girl's arm before bringing it back to her own lap.

Faith bit her lip. She turned her head to face the ocean. Families were settled in scattered areas in the sand and children ran from the waves with smiles on their faces. Buffy and Faith were seated back towards the edge of the beach, far enough away to not be bothered by other people.

After a few minutes of silence, Faith took her left hand and began to inch it across the sandy towel on the ground, making walking motions with her two fingers towards Buffy. Pretending as if it were a complete accident, she slid her hand low onto the blonde girl's thigh. Buffy turned her head alarmingly, yet didn't remove the hand.

"Faith!" She hissed quietly, but maintained as wild smile on her face.

"What?" Faith raised her eyebrows as if nothing were wrong. She slid her hand down a little more.

Buffy's eyes widened. "Faith, someone's going to notice!"

"Why wouldn't they?" She smirked.

"I'm serious."

"So am I." She ran the tip of her index finger over the seam of Buffy's bikini bottoms at her inner thigh and watched as the blonde's eyes fluttered momentarily.

Buffy gripped the side of her chair, still not removing the hand.

"Everybody here's in their own little world. They don't give a damn what we're doing." Faith assured, petting the tender skin beneath her fingers.

Buffy didn't say anything, she just swallowed heavily and continued to glare into the brunette's eager gaze.

"Just sit back and relax, B. Live a little." She trailed her finger across the fabric to Buffy's other thigh, brushing her clit on the way. The blonde let her eyes shut, hitching her breath a little.

Faith continued to tease, running her finger lightly across Buffy's crotch which had just a tiny layer of sleek red fabric over it. She made a little noise and opened her legs a tad wider.

Faith grinned. "I knew you wouldn't stop me." She ran her fingertip down the middle of Buffy's bikini bottoms, creating a crease in the fabric in between her clean shaven lips. The blonde bit down on her bottom lip. Faith noticed and started to draw circles over the tiny raised bump that she knew would eventually send her over the edge.

"Keep going." Buffy whispered wantonly.

"Shhh, just relax." Faith hushed her, taking her index and middle fingers and sliding them through the side of the fabric, making contact with the warm skin underneath. Buffy let out a tiny moan as the fingers rhythmically caressed her. She could feel the wetness on her lips and trembled when Faith's finger began to slide over her clit. She was pressing down and letting up, applying pressure at the exact perfect place to send shocks through her body.

"You're so damn sexy, B." She whispered, watching Buffy's chest rise and fall in staggered breaths. Her nipples were hard underneath her bra. "All these people here, sittin' on the beach, they don't know how lucky I am to have such a sexy girl like you." She sped up the pace of her movements, her fingers sticky and wet.

Buffy began to writhe slightly in her chair, her leg muscles tightening, toes clenching in the warm sand. She was letting out little breathy moans as Faith rubbed harder. She could feel the sensation building at every nerve underneath her skin. The brunette pushed down, sliding her finger roughly over the swollen nub of skin. She wiggled her finger over Buffy's clit, deepening the pressure more and more, slickening her fingers so they slid effortlessly across her soaked pussy. With each noise that Buffy let escape from her lips, Faith could tell she was close.

"So sexy." Faith repeated softly, her finger now moving quicker than before with a motion that made her whole arm move along with it. Buffy tipped her head back and opened her mouth. She squeezed her eyes shut and grabbed onto Faith's wrist as a wave of ecstasy flooded her body.

"Oh my god, Faith." She let out in a barely audible squeak.

Faith's smile widened. She didn't let up her finger even as she felt Buffy's muscles spasm and twitch with pleasure. She let her ride out the orgasm until the hand gripping Faith's wrist fell limply to the sandy towel on the ground.

Faith pulled her hand out from under the fabric and set it in her lap. She giggled as the blonde caught her breath. Buffy slowly opened her eyes and smiled weakly. She sighed and leaned forward. "I'm ready to go in the water now."


End file.
